My Little Pony Goes Human!
by PonyPilates
Summary: When two of the Wonderbolts get sucked into the human world, Rainbow Dash has to try to save them! But it's not that easy to escape from the human world...
1. Chapter 1

Spitfire's POV:

Spinning, spinning, spinning: that's the last thing I remember before I blacked out. A little of my screaming was mixed in there along with my friend, Soarin's.

Hold up. Before I continue, let me introduce myself. My name is Spitfire. I am a pegasus. I live in Cloudsdale, Equestria. I am the leader of the pegasus flying team, the Wonderbolts. At least, I was until today...

I was just strolling along Cloudsdale with Soarin' when I heard evil laughter. "Goodbye, Wonderbolts. Without your leader, you will be nothing!"

Then we were suctioned to the ground, almost like we were being pulled into the ground. Which we were, because a few moments later we were falling.

I wake up laying in a field with Soarin' laying next to me. "Soarin'? Wake up, Soarin'."

"Hnnnnnngh," Soarin' groans and sits up. But he looks... Different. Different as in not even a pony anymore! I scream when I see what he is. He looks at me a screams also. I look at my "hooves" and scream again.

We were... *shiver* humans. I know this because I've seen pictures and books on what they're supposed to look like.

"Soarin'! We're... We're... People!" I yell in disbelief.

"Please be a dream, please be a dream!" He pleads.

I look stand up and look down at myself. I was wearing a shirt without sleeves (What do humans call that? A tank top?) and a simple pair of shorts.

Soarin' now was a tall teenaged human boy with navy blue, long hair and green eyes. Thank goodness his transformation provided clothes for him. Well, it gave him pants. He also kept his light blue feathered wings.

"What do I look like?" I close my eyes tightly and dread the answer. I hope I got to keep my yellow wings also.

"Well, you're kinda short..." He says, staring me up and down. "You have bright orange hair and big brown eyes. Oh, and you still have your wings. Do I have mine?"

After cheering a bit, I give Soarin' a nod. "I wonder if we can still fly."

"Let's give it a shot," Soarin' says.

I try to stand up, but collapse. I laugh. "Maybe we should try walking first."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"I'm pretty sure they walk on their back legs. Soo... Practice run?"

It takes us a few tries, but we get the concept down. I crouch and jump, flapping my larger-than-normal wings to get started. It's a lot like flying when I was a pegasus, but I'm just bigger. "Try it, Soarin'!"

He does the same and gets a good start.

"I've heard of ponies who get sucked into the human world. Apparently, there's some secret Equestria society around here somewhere where people like us all get together."

"Just get us there before anyone sees us," Soarin' says, glancing around.

"You're lucky I've actually read a few books," I grumble. I lead the way off, only vaguely remembering where it is from the books. I land with Soarin' right behind me in front of a cave in the middle of nowhere.

"Is this the place, Spitfire?" He asks.

"I think so. Let's walk in and check." I walk in with Soarin' trailing behind me.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Soarin' calls.

"Who goes there?" Answers a deep voice.

"Who is speaking?" Soarin' says suspiciously.

A shadowy figure comes out of the shadows. But there's something different about this person; they have a horn.

"This must be the place," I whisper to Soarin'. I clear my throat. "Is this the... Secret Equestria society?" I ask.

"Yes. I am, er... was Coffee Bean," The dark-haired middle aged man says. "And you are?"

"I'm Spitfire, and this is Soarin'," I introduce.

Coffee Bean gasps. "Spitfire and Soarin'? The Wonderbolts?"

I blush. "You recognize us?"

"Certainly!" Coffee Bean says with a nod. "You were just starting your career when I got sucked into this awful place."

"How did we get here anyways?" Soarin' asks.

"There's a really spiteful unicorn running amok in Equestria," Coffee Bean says. "She's pulling everyone through the ground and into the human world for revenge."

"Revenge for what?" I ask.

"I'm not sure," Coffee Bean says with a shrug. "She just mentioned it when I was being pulled through."

"That's odd," I say. "Soarin' and I will try to find a way back to Equestria."

"We will?" Soarin' asks, his eyes widening.

I try to elbow him in the arm, but end up catching him in the side. "Yes, we are."

Coffee Bean snorts. "You can try. Most of us here have tried, but failed."

"So what you're saying," Soarin' says. "Is that we'll be stuck here forever?


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash's POV:

I fly through the streets of Ponyville as fast as I can. "The Wonderbolts are missing! The Wonderbolts are missing!" I yell.

"Rainbow Dash!" My friend Twilight Sparkle shouts. "What are you yelling about?"

I land the next to her. "Two of the Wonderbolts are missing!"

"Which ones?" Twilight asks.

"Spitfire and Soarin'. And the worst part is," I say, slightly panicking. "I've met them!"

I hear the scream of a pegasus. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! CEPTER IS BACK!"

"Cepter?" Twilight asks. "Who's that?"

"She's an evil sorceress who sends people to-" The mare breaks off with a shiver. "The human world!"

"How do you know this?" Twilight asks.

"It happened last year. And I just witnessed her last victims being sucked into the ground!"

"Which were...?" I urge the answer out of her.

"Two of the Wonderbolts!" She shouts.

I gasp loudly and scream at her, "Where was this?"

She hesitates then stutters, "Well, i-it was around... Actually, it was..."

"WHERE WAS IT?" I yell.

"Cloudsdale," She squeaks.

I take off into the sky on my way to Clouldsdale.

Spitfire's POV:

"We need to try to fit in," Soarin' says.

"Well, we're teenaged humans, right?" I say.

"Right."

"So, usually, teenaged humans go to high school. We need to go to high school. We could be... What is it called... Foreign exchange students?" I say.

"How many books did you read on humans?" Soarin' asks me.

"One."

He looks at me with his eyes widened.

"It was a big book!" I exclaim.

"Even if we try, we couldn't fit in," He says. "We have big ol' wings on our backs."

"Your right," I say, thinking hard for a solution. "Jackets?" I suggest.

"Yeah, whatever."

We walk back to the cave to get jackets (They have fricking everything there!). When we get there, all we could find were black leather ones. "They'll have to work," Soarin' says.

I slip it on, feeling the smooth leather run across my bare skin. "Oh, gosh. It feels so weird without my coat and uniform."

"I agree. And at least you have a shirt on!" Soarin' whines, trying to pull the jacket over his chest. I have no idea why he was embarrassed. It's not like he's fat or anything, he's actually quite fit. But it's awkward talking about my best friend that way... so let's move on!

"The book said that humans go to school from around 8:20 AM to about 3:25 PM," I recall. "Did the 'mystical beings' that sent us here give you a watch?"

"A what?" Soarin' asks, confused.

I grab his arm and check his wrist. Yep, there was a watch. The watch reads "8:07" with a little AM in the corner. "We still have time. Follow me." I take off running with Soarin' behind me. I still have the agility and speed of a pony, except mine are less seasoned since I spend most of my time flying.

We make it to the "high school" at 8:19 exactly. Soarin' and I enter the school cautiously.

"Hello, may I help you?" I hear a female voice ask.

I turn around and face her. This must be the principal, which is supposedly like a ruler. "Um, yes. We are foreign exchange students. We came to enroll."

"Oh, wonderful! Where are you from?" She asks.

Soarin' starts an answer. "Eques-"

I cut him off. "It's a very small island off the coast of... The closest coast to this place," I stammer. "It's so small, it doesn't even have a name." I laugh nervously.

"Ah. Interesting. Follow me." The principal leads us into a small room labeled "OFFICE". She grabs two pieces of paper with a lot of words and blanks. She points to me with her pen. "Name?"

"Spitfire- is just a nickname of mine! My real name is... Sally Crawford?" I say.

She scribbles something down. "Hmm... Birth date?"

**I've read about these "birth dates" or "birthdays". What was the example...?** I think to myself. "August 17, 1995."

"Mmhmm..." She scribbles something else. "Any allergies?"

"Noo..."

"Okay... You." She points to Soarin'. "Name."

"Soarin' Crawford!" He says. (He totally just used what I said and changed the first name.)

"Ah, siblings?" The principal asks. I see her scribble down "Soran" in the name part. I guess that's a human name.

"Cousins," I say quickly.

Soarin' gets asked the same questions as me (Except that he said August 18 for his birthday).

"Alright." The principal shoves the papers in a drawer as the printer starts to print out papers. Once it was done, she grabs the paper from the printer and hands it to us. "1st hour is just starting."

"What are these?" Soarin' asks.

"They're schedules," The principal answers, narrowing her eyes. "Didn't they have schedules at your old school?"

"I guess not," I say, hoping she doesn't catch that lie.

"Well, I'll explain," The principal says. "There are 7 "hours" in school. They're actually 50 minute periods. A bell will tell you when to leave. You go to first hour, then second, then third an so forth until seventh hour. After seventh hour, you go home."

"Okay..." Soarin' says uneasily. "When do we eat?"

"Fourth hour. Your teacher will lead you there."

"Alright. We'll be on our way then," I say. "Thanks!"

I walk off with Soarin' behind me. "What do ya say we just skip all hours except fourth?" Soarin' says. "We didn't come here to learn."

"Sure, why not," I say. "We can just hang around the hallways."

The bell that signals he start of first hour rings. "There we go," I say. "We have the halls to ourselves." (A/N: I know that there's hall monitors and crud like that, but I don't feel like adding those things. •~•)

"Sweet. What should we do first?" Soarin' asks.

We both think for a few moments. "Scheme?" I suggest.

"Pssh. What do we have to scheme about?" Soarin' says matter-of-factly.

I look at him like he's crazy. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe GETTING BACK TO EQUESTRIA?"

"Oh. Right." He exhales slowly. "Should we go find a closet or something? You know, just in case any teachers come along."

"Yeah. Let's go look around for one," I say, looking around. I lead Soarin' around a corner. I point ahead of us. "There." we walk briskly over to it and enter. I make sure to close the door tightly.

"Okay," Soarin' say, sinking down. "It's scheming time."

We scheme until lunch, then decide to bail for the rest of the day.

Rainbow Dash's POV:

I land on Clousdale and begin to scout for this "Cepter" pony. I come to a cloud field and start shouting. "Cepter! If you're here, I think you're a worthless lump of bones and flesh! You don't deserve to be here!" I figure that if I make her mad, she'll suck me up.

I feel gravity pulling at my hooves. **Yes! This is it!** I am pulled to the ground, the clouds bending from the the extra pressure. Soon, I'm completely pulled through and am falling.

I can feel my body getting longer and my shoulders and neck shift upwards. My ear move to the sides of my head and my tail shrinks down. My nose shrinks and shifts to the middle of my face. Long, slender fingers form from my hooves, which become flatter. It sounds painful, but it really isn't.

I crash into a soft field of grass. I groan and get up. I've heard that humans walk on their hind legs, so I attempt this. I achieve his quickly. I can tell my cyan feather wings are still on my back, so I take off into the air.

I was thinking of things to look for to find Soarin' and Spitfire. Well, Soarin' has a navy mane, but that could be easily confused with black. Spitfire has an orange and red mane. Huh, that shouldn't be too difficult to spot.

I soar over what looks like some kind of school and see to teenagers walking out of it. One has dark hair, and the other has bright orange with a bit of red. Spitfire and Soarin'!

They point up at me and start waving. I swoop down and land next to them. "Spitfire? Soarin'?" I ask.

"Winner of the Best Young Fliers competition?" Spitfire taunts. "What was your name again...?" She smirks at me. "It's good to see you, Dash."

"Did you come to find us?" Soarin' asks.

"Of course!" I say. "Somepony saw you guys get sucked up, so I tried to do the same." I turn to Spitfire. "Oh, nice mane." She looks so different without her mane spiked up. Now she has it straight.

"You, too," She laughs.

I pull my hair around to look at it. It was still rainbow hued. "I look silly compared to everyone else."

"You got a plan to get out of here?" Soarin' asks me.

"Oops," I laugh nervously. "Did NOT think of that."

"We don't have a plan either," Spitfire says. "But we need to get you a jacket to hide your wings." Soarin' nods in agreement.

"So, that's why you're wearing those jackets?" I ask them.

Spitfire nods. "It gets a little hot though. They're much heavier than our old coats." She takes off her jacket and flies into the sky with Soarin' mirroring her. "Follow us!" She calls.

I jump and fly after them. They lead me to a cave in the middle of no where. We land in front of it. "What is this place?" I ask, cautiously glancing in the cave.

"This is where ponies go when things like this happen," Spitfire explains, entering the cave.

"How does she know that?" I ask Soarin' as we follow Spitfire.

"She read a book," Soarin' tells me. "A really big one, at that."

"I didn't think Wonderbolts had time to read since they're so busy," I say.

Spitfire blushes a deep shade of red. "We don't really. I read it when I was sick one day."

I glance at Soarin', who just shrugs.

Spitfire and Soarin' lead me to a back room with a bunch of clothing items including jackets (for pegasi) and hats (for unicorns). Spitfire tosses me a jacket. "This looks like it'll fit you."

I slip on the royal blue training jacket. It fit perfectly. "Sweet."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sorry for the sudden stop, but I have nothing else to write for his chapter. •~•


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at my story stats and saw that this story got more hits with two chapters than my other one did with seven. :/ Go figure. So I'm going to write some chapters in this one. Pleeeease read Sister Fires! Tell me if it's good because I want to know if it was worth it to write all those chapters! Oh, and I've decided to start just putting Soarin instead of Soarin'.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Soarin's POV:

After shooting ideas back and forth, Rainbow, Spitfire, and I decide that our best bet is to check the cave's library.

"Look for a book on..." Spitfire thinks for a moment. "Getting back to Equestria? I don't know, what would you call this?"

Rainbow shrugs. "Eh, close enough."

We all look through the library until I find a book on it (which was a shock to everyone). "Found it! Spells and Curses. Includes how to escape the human world."

"Sweet!" Spitfire says, walking over to me. "That's like, dead on."

We flip through the pages until we find a heading that says "A SPELL TO ESCAPE THE HUMAN WORLD".

"That would work," Rainbow says. "Except that none of us are unicorns."

Spitfire exhales loudly in her frustration. "Ugh. I frickin' HATE people. Why do they have to exist? They make life soooo complicated. With their fancy thumbs and-" She rants on, but I zone out.

"We should go outside," I whisper to Rainbow as Spitfire continues bashing on humans. "She does better with fresh air."

Rainbow nods. "Hey, guys, we should go outside for some fresh air." She gives me a thumbs up. I return it.

"Good idea," I say. "Let's do it."

We start to walk out, Spitfire still ranting. When we get outside, she starts cooling off and moves onto pacing back and forth.

Rainbow and I sit with our backs against the cave wall and stare out into forest as Spitfire paces in front of us. "Is she alright?" Rainbow asks me.

"Sure," I say, waving my hand dismissively. "She's just blowing off steam. It's kinda like how she throws a temper tantrum. If you just leave her be, she'll stop after a while."

Suddenly, we see a rabbit hop into thin air and disappear into what seems like some sort of vortex.

Spitfire stops pacing and her jaw drops. "Did anyone else just see that?"

I nod, my eyes wide.

"Was that a BUNNY?" Rainbow asks.

"I think so," I say.

The vortex reappears and spits out a person with wings like us.

"In there." Spitfire directs the poor boy to the cave. He nods and walks in the cave. He looks frightened for his life.

We all stare at the air where the vortex was, unable to speak. As we were gazing at it, it reappears, and the bunny hops out carrying a carrot.

I choke on my own saliva. "Oh, sweet Celestia!" I gasp. "What the heck did I just see?"

"I think the animals can pass from the human world to Equestria!" Spitfire says.

"Maybe we can, too!" Rainbow says. Before Spitfire and I can stop her, she tries to jump into the air. She falls flat on her face. She groans and hauls herself up. "What the heck?"

"I guess we're too big," Spitfire reasons.

I frown. "If only we could communicate with the animals somehow. We could, like, tell them to go get a unicorn to do that spell."

Spitfire and Rainbow stare at me, eyes wide.

"Oh, sorry," I say, blushing. "Dumb idea."

"No, no," Spitfire says. "That's actually a really good idea! We could write a note and attach to an animal. Someone would see it and send help for us!"

"Yeah! And all animals usually end up going to my friend, Fluttershy," Rainbow says. "Her special talent is communicating with animals."

"Score!" I say. "Now we need a pen and paper."

We run into the cave, laughing like maniacs. We find some paper and a pen and Rainbow starts writing the note. She reads it aloud after she finishes. "Dear Fluttershy, I am trapped in the human world with Spitfire and Soarin. I need you to have Twilight go to Cloudsdale and walk into an open space (have her use that spell that lets her walk on clouds). She needs to start yelling a whole bunch of intimidating things until she gets sucked into the ground. She should end up outside a cave. I'll be waiting there. This is urgent! -Rainbow Dash." She folds up the letter and writes "Fluttershy" on the front.

We run back out and find a squirrel trying to run through the vortex. Spitfire dashes forward and catches. "Put it on quick," Spitfire whines. "The squirrel is sticky and smells like tree sap."

"Alright, alright," I say tying the note a little loose (so it doesn't choke) around the squirrel's neck. Spitfire lets it go. Before it runs through the air, it turn around and bites Spitfire in the leg.

"Ow!" Spitfire yelps, holding her leg and hopping around. "It just bit me!"

Rainbow and I try to conceal out laughter, but fail miserably. We crack up laughing.

"It's not funny!" Spitfire wheezes.

"Oh, c'mon, Spitfire," I laugh. "You know it's funny!"

She resorts to sitting down and rubbing her leg with her hand. "Actually, it's quite painful."

Fluttershy's POV:

I was flying around far away from the outside of the Everfree Forest (I didn't dare go in it or anywhere near it) feeding some of the little animals, when a little squirrel runs up to me with a note tied to its neck. I gasp and unite it immediately. "There you go, little squirrel. You're free to go." The note says "Fluttershy" on the front. I open it up and read it.

After I'd finished reading it, I fly away towards Twilight's house. "Oh, no," I say to myself. "Poor Rainbow Dash. She might be stuck there forever if this doesn't work! I hope Twilight can do this..." I land in front of Twilight's door and knock quietly. "Tw-Twilight? Will you come out here... If you can."

Spike opens the door. "Oh, hi, Fluttershy. Come on in." I follow Spike in and find Twilight sorting through some books on the floor.

She looks up at me. "Good afternoon, Fluttershy! What brings you here?"

"I-I have a note. It's from Rainbow," I say quietly.

"But she disappeared yesterday," Twilight says, getting up and walking to me.

"It was attached to a squirrel when I found it," I tell her.

"Maybe this has something to do with how she disappeared." Twilight reads over the letter. "Oh my. Fluttershy, can you take me up to Cloudsdale?"

"Um, sure," I say as Twilight casts a spell on herself. We walk outside, then I take Twilight to an open space in Cloudsdale.

"Thanks, Fluttershy. You can go now," Twilight says.

"Bye, Twilight. Good luck," I say before flying away.

Rainbow Dash's POV:

"Twilight should be here any moment now," I say to Spitfire and Soarin. "It can't take that long."

Spitfire was inspecting her squirrel bite. "I hope so. I'm ready to get out of here and find whoever did this to us."

"Somepony in Ponyville said it was a unicorn named Cepter, I think," I tell them. "Apparently, this 'Cepter' pony has done this before."

"That would've been useful to know a while ago," Spitfire snaps.

"Sorry," I say quietly.

"Don't take it the wrong way," Soarin whispers to me. "She gets a bit snappy under stress."

"Really?" I say sarcastically. "I haven't noticed."

The vortex shimmers in the air again and spits out a person with dark purple hair and a horn.

"Twilight?" I ask.


End file.
